Never Pass a Note in Potions
by TheImpossibleGirl XD
Summary: Hermione and Draco start to pass notes in potions. Bad things happen. You must always remember, Head girl and Boy must never pass a note in potions. It's a one-shot! Hope you like it!


**Never Pass a Note in Potions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**A/N: I know I'm writing a story called: We are Family! But I just wanted to create this, it's a one-shot, so don't expect many more chapters. I hope you like it, enjoy! **

**Bold=Draco**

_Italics=Hermione_

Normal=Snape

_**Bold and italics=Filch**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So Hermione, how's life?**

_Life's alright. How is it that your passing notes in potions?_

**I already know about what Snape's talking about.**

_So do I._

**I thought you were goody two shoes of the class and teachers pet Hermione, how is it your passing notes in class?**

_Because I know exactly how to pass notes and listen at the same time._

**Well, so do I**

_I hope Snape doesn't see us. Won't look too good as we are head boy and head girl will it? And when on earth did you start calling me Hermione? It's always been Granger._

**Maybe I just wanted a change!**

_Sure _Draco _of course you just wanted a change! _

**Hey Hermione, I'm about to go to bed, want to, slytherin?**

_Draco! No flirting in class, after okay? Snape will catch us flirting with each other in class, then all we'd get is detention, oh I do not like the sound of that!_

**I think it would be perfectly fine! And Snape can't tell me what to do! If I want to flirt, then I'll Bloody well flirt!**

_Sure Draco, Snap won't catch us! We'll be fine! No worries!_

**Why is it you always have to be sarcastic? Even in a note?**

_To give you some discipline! That's why!_

**Okay okay, calm down Mione, keep your books in your bag!**

_No, I won't keep my books in my bag! _

Mister and Mrs Malfoy...The two heads of the school, passing notes in potions? Detention! Four hours with filch cleaning the trophies! Tonight!

_But sir, I can't possibly do it tonight! I have to do my potions essay! And me and Draco aren't married! And why are you passing notes?_

And why is it Miss Granger that You are having to do your potions essay on the last day before you have to give it in? I've already seen you and Draco sneak out and apparate to wherever it is you have your 'Dates' I was on patrol, hiding in the darkness as usual when I saw the two of you.

**Well why didn't you stop us then?**

Because I wanted to see what you'd do! Now one more word and I'll read this out to the whole class and announce that your dating!

_Wow...Just Wow..._

**Great! Now we have detention!**

_Yep! Make sure you bring this roll of parchment later Draco, so we can chat whilst we clean._

**Ok, see you at detention!**

**So, how are you liking this?**

_It's alright...At least I get to talk to my boyfriend_

**Yeah, at least...**

_So...I can't believe Snape gav us detention! And four whole hours too!_

**I know! It's not good.**

_And you know what! I thought I saw Snape following us at one point, but I thought it was just my imagination of not being caught._

**Mione! Why on earth didn't you tell me? I would have gotten off our chests easily.**

_Sorry!_

_**Oi! Why are you passing notes, eh? Get back to work! You have only cleaned one hundred trophies, out of five hundred!**_

_..._

**...**

_**I will be telling Dumbledore about this! You see if I don't!**_

**Yawn **

_I'm so bored! My hands are aching! And I still have a five foot potions essay to do on bezoars and where to find them. Ya know I might just say You can find a bezoar in Snape's cupboard! Seriously I really can't be bothered tonight. Have you done your essay?_

**Nope.**

_Then are you doing it tonight?_

**Nope.**

_Why not?_

**Because...I can't be bothered.**

_Homework isn't an option Draco! You must do it!_

**Yeah I know, but I'll threaten Snape or something.**

_You'll just get a T at the end of the year! You need an A at least!_

**Are you mad? We all know that Snape won't give me a T! I'm outstanding at potions! I'm the top of the year for Merlin's sake!**

_Ahem_

**I mean, I'm the second top in the year!**

_That's what I thought you said!_

**Okay, the last trophy then we can go**

_Well clean it then! Because I can't wash that stupid thing! My hands are killing me, I think I'm going to die!_

**Stop exaggerating! I'll just quickly sine it then all willbe well and we're free to go!**

_Oh thank Merlin for that!_

**I think we should just go straight to sleep.**

_Me too, Hell to homework! I'll do it tomorrow morning! Where are you sleeping tonight, Dragon?_

**In the bed.**

_Sure, sure goodnight!_

**Wait...why on earth are we still talking in note form?**

_I have no idea! Draco! I can't speak! Quick! Try to say something, anything!_

**Neither can I!**

_I bet it was Snape! Okay, payback time!_

**Let's go down to the dungeons and take away Snape's clothes, put him in the middle of the great hall on a table, and leave him there! He only wakes up because a magical alarm rings throughout his room so he won't wake up at all, we can also put a charm on him, so he's all polka dots or something!**

_Wow Dragon, you're so childish! But alright, let's do that, also, we should put a sound sleeper spell on Snape so he doesn't wake up at all! He will think it was just some first year doing this, maybe with the help if a third year. _

_**The next morning...**_

_I think our plan worked!_

**Yeah, it did, come on, let's go downstairs and check it out.**

_WOW poor Snape. What am I saying, thank goodness!_

**Wanna go to the back corner of the Library?**

_Sure._

_**A/N: Okay, that was possibly the worst fanfiction ever, I don't blame you if you didn't like it. Well, thanks for reading it anyway! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
